


Dinner and Surprises

by ffwriter2018



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, Dinner, F/F, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Alex and Kelly fill their siblings in on a secret.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Kudos: 19
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Dinner and Surprises

Kelly and Alex were finally far enough along in their pregnancy to tell everyone. The were 12 weeks and couldn’t wait any longer. Both their dreams were coming true. 

There were two people who they wanted to tell right away Kara and James. Kara has always been Alex’s person. They have gone through so much together. It killed Alex to not tell Kara that they were trying again. But she didn’t want Kara to have to go through the heartbreak if it didn’t work out again. 

Kelly and James’ relationship had grown since she moved to National City. Kelly was great full that she had her brother back, that she had a family. Coming to National City after getting a call her brother was shot. She never would of thought that she would meet the love of her life. 

Alex and Kelly were trying to figure out a cute way to tell their siblings. They were on cloud nine. They had asked Kara and James to come over. They tried not be suspicious but it didn’t work out. James was asking Kelly all these question worrying. Kara wanted to go over right away to make sure they were good because it was weird for a last minute get together. 

The expectant mother’s found out a cute way to announce the pregnancy. They got two baby onesies and two T-shirts. One baby onesie and T-shirt were for Kara the other for James. 

The baby’s onesie to Kara read “To most she’s Supergirl but to me she’s Auntie.” Kara’s shirt read “New job tittle Auntie ~2020~” 

The onesie to James said “You call him guardian I call him uncle.” While his shirt read “New job title Uncle ~2020~”

It was an idea that Kelly had seen online a while back. They wanted to make sure they included their siblings whole selfs. Alex placed a sonogram in each box, she wrapped each box them placed them on the table in their living room.

They made sure to get all the favorite foods. Pot stickers, dumplings, macaroni, and cinnamon cakes. Alex and Kelly weren’t nervous they were more excited. Before they knew it there was a knock on the door signaling that someone was there. 

Surprisingly James and Kara showed up together both. Once they walked in they both went up to their siblings hugging them tight. “Ooff, what is all this about” Alex asked while in Karas tight grip looking over to Kelly. Kelly steps out of the hug looking at James. “Yea what’s with the hugs.” She finished that question just as Kara hugged her. 

“Well when your sister calls you out of the blue asking you to come over. It’s out of character for a last minute dinner night.” Kara adds while James nods agreeing.”Yea exactly so what else do you expect us to do. So I called Kara and she said the same thing. We left work early nervous because neither one of you would tell us anything.” James and Kara stood there looking at the siblings. 

Alex and Kelly could only laugh at the looks on their faces. “We didn’t mean for you to get nervous. What we need to tell you is nothing bad.” Alex pushes the two to sit on the couch next to each other. Kelly hands them each a box. “Here open them. This will explain why we called last minute.” 

The siblings look to each other confusingly then over to their sisters. They cautiously open the box and both gasp. Holding the shirts up to read it’s quiet for a minute before Kara squeals excitedly. Her and James hug talking over each other loudly. Alex clears her throat which causes them to focus. Both jump up pulling the mommas into a group hug. 

Kara turns to Kelly “That’s why you’ve had that glow isn’t it?” “What are you talking about glow?” Kelly chuckled. “These past few weeks you and Alex. You’re glowing. I didn’t even think that you might be having a baby.” Kara hugs Alex again whispering in her ear.” You’re having a baby Alex.” “I have to agree with Kara you have this glow. A brightness about you. It fits both of you. “James adds hugging his sister. 

Kelly and Alex were happy to finally tell some of their family. It was a relief now they could spend the next six months spoiling their bundle of joy. “So let’s eat this food shall we.” Alex was eating a pot sticker already. Kara elbowed James then looked down at the boxes. They grab their shirts running off the return a minute later proudly showing off their new shirts. Kelly and Alex couldn’t be happier. They guessed they did have a glow.


End file.
